Chapter 20 (Illegals)
is the twentieth chapter of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Summary Kazuho Haneyama tells Koichi Haimawari of an email request from her blog that asks her to join a live event on the roof of the department store. She fears that since people view her as a singing street performer and if she screws up they would desert her, yet this is a chance that does not appear often. She asks Koichi what she should do, but the two options he had in only result in him being punched by her. He asks Knuckleduster of his opinion, but she yells for not wanting his opinion. Knuckleduster tells Kazuho to do her best and do it right while Koichi helps her out as he leaves for his own thing. Koichi notices how direct Knuckleduster is being. Sometime later, Koichi brings Makoto Tsukauchi to help with the situation at hand. Kazuho gets mad at Koichi for her knowing her secret identity, to which he replied Makoto has sharp intuition. Makoto promises to Kazuho that she would not mention her masked escapade to anyone and that if she plays an active role in helping, she would consider it as a job and not mass with interpersonal relations in the workplace; hence she insists to be relied on. Since Kazuho does not feel Koichi is reliable enough, she half-heartedly agrees to the conditions. Makoto looks at her email and notices the live event it's gonna be at the Marukane department store. One of the buildings got damage by one monster, so she stating it is an event for a grand re-opening. She also notes the store is only aiming at people stopping by for a meal as the roof has a 300-person capacity in which no tickets are being sold and it coincides with the opening of a food court. She even says the store is looking for local talent that would fit in their schedules it will not cost a lot of money, stating it would be like neighborhood karaoke tournament, only causing Kazuho to feel insulted. Makoto suggests to really blow the sponsors' minds. In Naruhata, a monstrous villain with a combination of a Gigantification Quirk, Flight-Spinning, and Turtle Quirk comes invading the city. Captain Celebrity comes to the rescue along with his male cheering squad, to which he embarrassingly greets back. Chris fights the monster while the cheering squad tries to give admiration to him. Chris gets a call from Makoto to which he mentions of the incident in Naruhata, to which he replies insurance is covering for it and that he is helping out with construction and prioritizing incidents in the city. Makoto says she has an idea to widen his appeal with residents in the area, to which he approves of her making arrangements. Makoto calls the department store with her title as the chief manager of Captain Celebrity Agency, and speaks with the event planner that the agency supports their goals and the only thing in request is to credit the hero for his cooperation. She also suggests to spruce the venue for the local talent showcase to avoid it appearing cheap and tacky: suggesting she would provide equipment and personnel. After the call, she mentioned how she will use Captain Celebrity's name to appeal more people and that ad revenue will pay for extra cost of equipment, planning to make the event on one to remember. Later, in a park, Koichi and Kazuho meets Jube and Ichimoku. The two students congratulate Pop on the concert, however Kazuho, although flattered, is tremendously nervous. Koichi tries to cheer her up but the only thing he gets is to be hit in the stomach by an nervous Pop. Meanwhile, in another place in the city, Kuin Hachisuka also finds out about the impending musical event, and for reason this event makes her pisses her off, so she wants to ruin it. One of her classmates asks if she knows anything about their friend - the girl Kuin previously used to lure Soga into a trap- but Kuin says he has no clue of her whereabouts. Without her knowing it, she is being spied on by Knuckleduster, who seems happy to have found her. Characters In Order of Appearance *Koichi Haimawari *Kazuho Haneyama *Knuckleduster *Makoto Tsukauchi *Christopher Skyline *Ichimoku Samazu *Jube Namimaru *Kuin Hachisuka Trivia *The chapter was initially titled but was changed in the volume release. *The monstrous villain that Captain Celebrity defeated is based on . Site Navigation